Palerider
|epithet = Palerider |jva = Hiroshi Kamiya |eva = |extra1 = |bounty = 400,000,000}} |}} Introduction Palerider is an ex-marine and ex-bounty hunter marksman who wields 2 revolvers. He joined the Debonair Pirates to fulfill his own goals, but stayed because he loved being around the others. Appearance Palerider wears a cowboy hat and other cowboy gear and he wears a red bandanna around his mouth. He has red eyes and white hair. Powers and Abilities Superhuman Accuracy When wielding his revolvers, Palerider is extremely accurate. He boasts that he can hit a grape on a table from 1000 yards away, and while it hasn't been tested, it isn't implausible considering how accurate he is with his shots Voices of Hope and Mercy His revolvers, Voice of Hope and Voice of Mercy, are both engineered to fire more accurately and with less friction. They are superior to most any other revolver Haki Palerider can use both of the primary forms of Haki, however he specializes in Observation Haki and not only uses it to predict enemy attacks but enemy movements and place his shots based on it. Personality Palerider acts apathetic most of the time towards everything. However, when he does get passionate he acts very lively and energetic. Whenever Palerider sees something cute, he gushes over it, such as a puppy begging for a treat. History Born to a Vice Admiral father and a Captain mother under the name Simo Twain, Palerider had high expectations put on him from birth. At an early age he was enlisted in the navy and at the age of 15 he was put into a special branch of the Navy known as the Black Regiment that specialized in creating super soldiers with superhuman qualities such as extreme strength or extreme speed. The Regiment gave him two revolvers and trained him ruthlessly and rigorously to be the best shot. He grew close with his comrades through his physical torture, however he grew closer with one particular swordsman. One day that swordsman died, and he was full of grief until he realized that something was fishy. Upon investigation, he found out that the swordsman's death was no accident, and the leader of the Black Regiment had set it up. Enraged, he left the navy and the Black Regiment under a swear that he would get revenge for his friend. He took on the name Palerider and wore clothes and gear that suited his new aesthetic as a vigilante and bounty hunter. Notoriety The marines see Palerider as a traitor and want him dead just as much as they want Arsene dead. Civilians are scared of Palerider and they are wary around him even though he's never done anything to someone who doesn't have a bounty. Pirates are also scared of Palerider and are nervous around him because they think he might collect their bounties at any given moment. Beliefs and Dreams Palerider wants nothing more than to get back at the leader of the Black Regiment, and he will stop at nothing to destroy the Black Regiment in its entirety. When he abandoned the Black Regiment, his brothers and sisters in arms considered him an enemy, and though he regrets having to fight them, he will not hold back from killing them because he wishes to rid the earth of the Black Regiment Weaknesses Palerider completely melts when coming across something cute or adorable. He won't pay any attention to anything except the cute thing that has caught his attention Category:Pirate Category:Former Marine Category:Former Bounty Hunter Category:Marksman Category:Haki User